


Умножить на пять

by Green_Yaoi



Series: УНП [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, POV Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы – единое целое. «Нас» просто не существует, если нет хотя бы одного. Мы – это я, Зейн, Гарри, Найл и Лиам. Мы любим друг друга. Мы, братья, защитники, партнеры, друзья, мы – семья.</p><p>#УНП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умножить на пять

**Author's Note:**

> Это не совсем NC-17, я думаю, но, в общем, сами увидите.
> 
> Первая часть цикла "Умножить на пять", куда будут добавляться фанфики, посвященные романтическим отношениям пятерых парней.

Гарри скоро проснется. Я чувствовал спиной, как у него задергалась нога во сне, а это всегда значило, что Гарри потихоньку просыпается. Он весь состоит из маленьких мелочей, в которые влюбляешься до беспамятства: движения его ног по утрам; кудри, вечно лезущие в глаза, нос, рот, куда угодно; его маленькая ямочка на щеке, так и зовущая ткнуть в нее или провести языком по ее поверхности; его манера есть, когда он о чем-то задумывается; когда ты смотришь на него, а он улыбается в ответ так прекрасно, так восхитительно; медленная речь и плавные движения… Глубокие толчки. Красные губы. И пальцы, длинные, деликатные, пошлые. Одни в своем роде, если такой существует.

Найл проснулся. Я почувствовал щекой, как напрягся и сразу расслабился его живот, как часто он задышал. Найл всегда просыпается одним из первых, встает, готовит завтрак, радостно гогоча при этом. Он всегда был таким, веселым, беззаботным, жизнерадостным. Обычно он напевает перед плитой или холодильником, в прочем, он поет везде, где ты его застанешь: в душе, в постели, у бассейна или в гараже за мытьем машины. Он словно звезда, хотя почему словно. Яркий, как солнце, лучистый и безвозмездно добрый. Его улыбка заставляет сердце биться быстрее, он заставляет тебя улыбаться и радоваться дню или ночи так же, как и он. Он любит засыпать, обхватывая меня за талию, говорит, что так ему удобнее, что я защищу его, если вдруг монстр из-под кровати все-таки выберется. Всегда трется носом о плечо и засыпает. Его голос, всегда громкий, теряет пару децибел в постели, его стоны тянутся, обволакивая комнату, а затем затихают, заставляя вслушиваться в едва слышимые хрипы после. Шепот и дыхание. Тепло.

Чуть приподнявшись, я ласково поцеловал низ живота Найла, на котором спал, и потерся носом о жесткие волосы ниже. Я увидел, как вздрогнули обнаженные бедра парня, и понял взгляд. Он хотел. Я понял это по его широко распахнутым небесным глазам, по приоткрытому рту, по беспокойному влажному языку, то и дело облизывающему губы, по лукавой улыбке. Малыш хотел, и я не мог ему отказать. Взглянув на все еще спавшего Гарри, я осторожно полностью перебрался на ноги Найла и окинул взглядом его стройное тело, заметив, что тот покраснел. Ему не нравилось, когда его осматривают, поэтому мы никогда не затягивали с этим, но иногда он позволял нам делать это, и более того, он _хотел_ , чтобы мы делали это.

Я уже чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд Гарри сбоку, но не отвлекся. Член Найла был прямо перед самым носом, наливающийся, набухающий на глазах, я обдавал его горячим дыханием, из-за чего парень закатывал глаза и проглатывал стоны. Усмехнувшись, я склонился и нажал языком на головку, затем спускаясь ниже и заглатывая ее полностью. Найл захрипел.

Лиам проснулся. Я чувствовал, как прогнулась кровать, когда он приподнялся на локтях. Лиам оказывается везде и всегда в центре событий, он всегда контролирует все и вся, являясь «папочкой» буквально для всех. Эта черта покоряла, притягивала. Он был нашим стержнем, всегда направлял нас, чтобы никто не совершил ошибок. Он был доминантом, он обнимал так, что, казалось, трещали кости, он смеялся так, что невозможно было не засмеяться вслед, он был милым настолько, что еще милее быть уже невозможно. Он любит накручивать волосы на палец и смотреть, как волны распрямляются и падают обратно, любит медленную речь и теплое дыхание, любит смотреть за готовкой и пить кофе, когда еще только сонное утро, а ты должен проснуться обязательно. Он будит мягко, аккуратно, иногда как щеночек тыкаясь лицом в шею, тихо посмеиваясь и фыркая. Он поднимает на руки, как пушинку, и несет в спальню, словно ты сокровище. Руки, сильные, крепкие, надежные.

Я взял его полностью, заставив Найла, не скрываясь, протяжно застонать. С громким чмоком я отодвинулся от него и поднялся, поймав при этом недовольный взгляд. Пора будить Зейна. Я перебрался к нему, сразу прильнув к руке Лиама, гладящей меня по щеке. Зейн тихо посапывал, сжимая ладонь Ли в своих руках, не чувствуя пока напряженной обстановки. Я с нежностью смотрел на него и целовал губы, щеки, нос.

Зейн медленно просыпался. Я чувствовал, как он начал отвечать на поцелуи. Зейн был нужен. Зейн был завершающим звеном, он был легким и мягким. Он был ранимым, он плакал над грустными фильмами, он ненавидел большое скопление людей, он часто оставался в постели и лежал, размышляя над всем, чем угодно, спрятавшись от мира. Его прикосновения были невесомыми, нежными и чувственными. Он не мог обижаться долго, он подходил спустя некоторое время и целовал везде, куда дотянется. Тянул волосы и шептал, шептал. Его движения резкие, он горячий и пылкий, он любит нежиться в ванне, пока не вытащишь его оттуда или не позволишь затащить себя туда. Он улыбается дерзко, заговорщицки, кусает шею и плечи, оставляя следы. Зубы, белые, острые. Губы, яркие, припухшие.

Позади меня Гарри смотрел на нас, глаза его потемнели. Найл оглядывал нас, раскрываясь перед всеми, раздвигая ноги. Лиам придвинулся к Найлу, захватывая его губы в поцелуй. Зейн облизывался и поднимался, притягивая Гарри к себе. А я прильнул к ногам блондина, раздвигая их еще шире и вводя в него смоченные пальцы. Стенки его ануса раскрылись покорно, привычно, Найл выдохнул в рот Лиама, терзая при этом пальцами руку Зейна.

Я чувствовал, как Гарри проникает в меня, одним движением, без подготовки, ведь она не была нужна. Нагибает меня и входит, а Зейн поддерживает, чтобы я не ткнулся носом в грудь Найла. Резко вдыхаю и закатываю глаза, мне слишком хорошо, мне слишком больно, мне прекрасно. Гарри знает, что мне это нравится, я слышу его довольный смешок около уха, ему тоже нравится, его рука на моем бедре, его первый толчок. Глубоко. Успеваю заменить пальцы членом, и вот я и Найл, мой Найл, единое целое. Он открывает рот и стонет, его голос расплывается по комнате, Лиам затыкает его собой, становясь ко мне спиной, я вижу его промежность, я вижу, как его плоть исчезает во рту Найла, я чувствую всем телом его блаженный стон. Я провожу языком по ягодице Лиама, получая одновременно два разряда по телу, я дрожу, я покрываюсь испариной, Гарри глубоко во мне, он держит мои бедра, до синяков, до сладкой боли, внутри все горит, внутри у Найла все слишком узко, слишком тесно, все слишком, и от этого я кричу, Зейн тянет голову Ли к своему паху, стоя на коленях перед ним и Найлом, я цепляюсь за Лиама, я проникаю в него пальцами, и стоны, стоны, стоны…

Я чувствую удовольствие всех, оно проходит через клетки моего тела, перебираясь от одного к другому, накапливаясь, заряжаясь, оно волнами перебегает из тела к телу, соединяя нас незримой цепью, еще одной, не слабее первой, появившейся там задолго до нее. Я чувствую, как Найла начинает трясти, я пытаюсь ускорить движения, мотнув задницей Гарри, и понимаю, что трясет _меня_. Я слышу крики Лиама и сильнее двигаю пальцами внутри него, я ощущаю ладонь Зейна на своем ухе, он тянет меня за волосы и кусает спину Ли. Найл держит Гарри за руку и высасывает из Ли весь его голос, заставляя его кричать и биться. Гарри двигается изо всех сил, впечатывая меня в Найла, я запрокидываю голову и ловлю его губы. Я чувствую, как я бьюсь, словно в конвульсиях, пока бешеный оргазм разрывает мои нервные окончания. Я чувствую, как Гарри стискивает пальцы Найла и кончает в меня. Я чувствую, как Найл всхлипывает, пока его трясет, пока пальцы на его ногах поджимаются, а член выстреливает горячей спермой. Я чувствую, как Лиам стонет в жесткие волосы Зейна, как губы Найла собирают следы его удовольствия, как Лиам держит его за волосы. Я чувствую, как Зейн оставляет укус на спине Лиама, кровавый и большой, чувствую, как мне становится немного больно из-за его руки на моих волосах. Я целую ребро его ладони и кричу, выплескиваясь в Найла.

Лиам зарывается носом мне в шею и улыбается. Его рука лежит на моем животе и вырисовывает узоры. _Я люблю его_.

Гарри теребит мои волосы, улыбаясь и обнимая Зейна за бедра. _Я люблю его_.

Найл упирается головой в ягодицы Лиама и улыбается, играя с волосами на моих ногах. _Я люблю его_.

Зейн покрывает мокрыми поцелуями мои ключицы, мягко и нежно улыбаясь. Пальцы прорисовывают все косточки на руке Лиама. _Я люблю его_.

Кто-то скажет, что так нельзя. Кто-то скажет, что такое невозможно. Кто-то скажет, что это абсурдно. Но мы – такие, какие мы есть. Мы – единое целое. «Нас» просто не существует, если нет хотя бы одного. Мы – это я, Зейн, Гарри, Найл и Лиам. Мы любим друг друга. Мы, братья, защитники, партнеры, друзья, мы – семья. И если меня пригласят куда-нибудь, то я скажу:

Придем: я, и еще умножить на пять.


End file.
